Daddy's Little Girls
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Blaze gets a surprise on Father's Day from his three daughters. Done for robotman25. :)


**A story for robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, Viola, and Azula. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girls**

"So we can give Daddy gifts on another day besides Christmas and his birthday?" Flare asked her aunt, who smiled at the little one's question.

"That's right, Flare," Rachel said. "You girls can give your daddy gifts that he'll like and spend the day with him."

Viola looked curious. "What does Daddy like?" She asked.

"Well, you girls could give him a card, a gift that you made or found, and tell him you love him."

Flare smiled. "Just like we do all the time?" She said.

"That's right, hon."

Azula, who was about eight months old, looked curious, though she didn't understand the whole conversation as she watched from her aunt's arms. Flare grew thoughtful and had an idea. "What if we drew a picture for him?" She asked and then brightened. "Oh! I think I saw something in Mr. Auric's shop when Mommy and I were passing by it the other day." She looked up at her aunt pleadingly. "Can we go see if it's still there?"

Smiling at her oldest niece, Rachel nodded and gathered Viola in her free arm. "Okay, let's go see what this thing was that you saw," she said, curious as to what it was.

They left the Game Room and soon made it to the Main Hall, where Auric had his shop set up and he smiled at them. "Greetings, Tech Portal Master and children of the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master," he greeted them. "What can I do for you today?"

Flare stood up tall and went over to him. "May we see what you have in your shop, Mr. Auric?" The five-year-old asked.

"Of course," he said, opening up the cabinets where he kept most of the items he sold. "I do have some items in the back if you'd like to see them."

The young girl didn't answer as she lit up at seeing that what she had seen the other day was there. "That," she said, pointing to a shelf in one of the cabinets.

Rachel came closer to see what had caught her niece's eye and she smiled at seeing what it was. It was a pair of tonfa that were made of wood, but had a fire aura around them. "What are those, Auntie Rachel?" Flare asked.

"Those are called tonfa," the older woman answered. "They're a weapon that is used in karate and other forms of self defense."

Viola was in awe. "Daddy would like those, right?" She asked.

Flare nodded before looking at Auric. "How much for the tonfa, Mr. Auric?" She asked. "They'll make a wonderful present for Daddy for Father's Day."

The merchant smiled before looking at the price. "Well, I have them marked for 100 gold coins," he said.

Flare looked thoughtful before perking up. "I'll be right back," she promised and ran down the hallway, giggling the whole way. Curious, Rachel glanced around and saw Ambush nearby and he came over to her.

"Hello, Rachel," he greeted his Portal Master before seeing the two young ones. "Hello, little ones."

Viola and Azula were happy to see him and reached for him, to which he accepted them from Rachel and glanced around. "Where is little Flare?" He asked.

"She ran off down the hall saying she'd be back after Auric told her the price of those fire tonfa," Rachel said. "I better go find her."

"I'll watch these two for you," the Life Knight Sensei said.

"Thank you," she said before going to find her oldest niece.

* * *

Flare was going around the Game Room, hitting the training dummies and the cabinets like she had seen the others do and to her delight, coins came out of the cabinets and the training dummies dropped coins too. Gathering them up, she then ran off to the kitchen, taking the bounce pad to up where the Geode key was and heading inside, collecting more gold coins and finding a few piles of treasure. Giggling, she gathered it all and headed back to the kitchen where Chef Pepperjack was cooking lunch. "What are you up to, little one?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm looking for some coins to buy some fire tonfa for Daddy for Father's Day," she said before looking unsure. "But I don't know how much I have right now."

The cook smiled. "Let's have a look see," he said.

They counted the coins together and found the little one had collected 80 coins. "How much more do I need?" Flare asked.

"20 more, kiddo," the chef said. He then saw the pot with the elemental spheres inside it. "Try hitting those spheres, little one. You might get more coins. And I believe those cabinets over there might have something."

Taking that as encouragement, Flare attacked the cabinets first, gaining 10 more gold coins. "Okay, just 10 more," she said to herself, but found she wasn't tall enough to reach the spheres in the pot.

Rachel came into the kitchen and smiled at seeing what Flare was trying to do and came up behind her. "How about a lift, sweetie?" She asked.

"Please?" Flare asked.

Rachel picked her up and the young one attacked the spheres, gaining the last 10 coins she needed. "Yay! Now I've got 100 coins!" She cheered.

The Tech Portal Master smiled before mouthing a 'thank you' to Chef Pepperjack and leading Flare back to Auric's shop, where the merchant smiled at the young girl who presented the coins to him. "My goodness," he said. "I was wondering where you had gone."

She giggled. "I was hunting for coins," she said.

He smiled before looking at Rachel. "Forgive me, my dear, but do you have any winged sapphires on you?" He asked.

Recalling how those gave her discounts, she nodded. "I have twenty of them," she said, having saved them whenever she came across them.

Auric smiled and calculated the cost. "Well, the tonfa are now 75 coins," he said, counting them out before giving the rest to Flare and giving her the tonfa. The five-year-old stood proudly as she held the tonfa. "There you are, little one," he said, smiling again.

"Thank you, Mr. Auric!" She said happily before she led Rachel and Ambush, along with her sisters, back to the living quarters. "Okay, my sisters and I can give these to Daddy."

Ambush smiled at that. "Those are special tonfa too," he said. "Once your father starts training with them, they'll become part of his armor and he'll be able to use his Skyelemental with them too."

Rachel smiled. "It's the perfect gift for him," she said.

She and the Life Knight Sensei helped the girls wrap the tonfa up and then as Rachel rocked Azula to help her settle down for a nap, Viola and Flare began working on a card, coloring happily while the two adults watched. "Blaze is going to be surprised," Ambush said softly.

The Tech Portal Master nodded. "Yes, he will," she said before noticing that Azula had fallen asleep. "I better get this little one down for her nap."

By the time Blaze and Roller Brawl returned from their mission, the card and gifts were put in a safe place and the girls were ready for bed. "Are my little sparks ready for dreamland?" Blaze asked with a smile as he accepted a sleepy Azula from Rachel.

"Uh-huh," Flare said, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Viola was doing the same as Roller Brawl picked them both up, smiling.

"Were you girls good for your aunt?" She asked.

"They're always good, Roller," Rachel said.

"They are among some of the best behaved children that I've seen," Ambush said with a smile.

"Thank you," the mother said gratefully as Blaze nodded in gratitude before the parents got the girls to bed.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Flare woke up and snuck out of her room, finding Viola in the hallway. "Shh," she whispered softly. "Auntie Rachel said that we can give Daddy breakfast in bed. Let's do that."

Viola looked curious. "What can we give Daddy for breakfast?" She asked.

To their surprise, Ghost Roaster appeared and he smiled at them. "A little birdie told me that some little girls wanted to give their daddy breakfast in bed," he said, indicating to the cart behind him that had delicious aromas coming from it. "Oh, and Rachel asked me to grab the gift and card you girls made for your daddy too."

Flare hugged the ghostly chef, as did Viola. "Thank you, Mr. Ghost Roaster," Flare said.

"You're welcome, little ones," he said, ruffling their hair gently. "Do you girls want to push the cart?"

Moments later, the cart was wheeled into Blaze and Roller Brawl's bedroom while Ghost Roaster went and fetched Azula, giving her to Flare, who smiled as she carried her little sister up to their parents and Viola followed as the ghostly chef headed out. Helping her sisters up on the bed, Flare climbed up herself before the three of them began trying to wake up their father.

"Good morning, Daddy," Flare said happily.

"Wake up, Daddy. Wake up," Viola said with a giggle.

Azula giggled as she saw this and tried to help out too.

Blaze, who had heard Ghost Roaster earlier and so knew his three daughters were in the room, opened his eyes and sat up in time for Flare and Viola to glomp him and he chuckled before seeing Azula was beside him and he picked her up. "Well, this is a nice surpirse," the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master said before noticing the cart. "What's that?"

"Breakfast," Flare responded. "Breakfast in bed. For you, Daddy."

"For Father's Day," Viola giggled.

Smiling at them, Blaze gently shook his wife's shoulder, making her wake up and smile. "Good morning, hon," she said before noticing the girls were there. "Good morning, sweeties."

"Morning, Mommy!" Viola and Flare chorused while Azula giggled and reached for her mother and Blaze pulled the cart closer and began passing out the food for them all to eat.

After breakfast, Flare grabbed her father's hand and dragged him to the living room. "Play with us, Daddy!" She said happily.

"Okay," he chuckled before scooping her up, making her giggle before she squirmed to be put down and he set her down, seeing her scamper off to the radio and turn it on, a good song playing and filling the living room with music that was very catchy and Flare grabbed her father's hand, twirling around like she had seen her mother do when her parents danced.

Catching on what his little one was doing, Blaze complied and began dancing with her, holding her hands and letting her stand on his shoes. Flare giggled as she pretended she was a princess and her daddy was dancing with her.

"Dance too, Daddy!" Viola said, going up to them.

"Alright," he said. "Hold tight to each other."

The sisters did so as Blaze danced with them, going slow so that they could keep up. Roller Brawl had to laugh and smile at seeing her husband dancing with their daughters and looked at Azula, who was more interested in drinking her milk at the moment. "Your daddy is so lucky to have such wonderful, beautiful daughters as you and your sisters, sweetie," she said.

After they danced, Flare ran to grab the gift and card that Ghost Roaster had kindly brought over and she gave them to her father. "These are from all three of us, Daddy," she said.

Blaze was curious. "I wonder what these are," he said, feeling the gift had some weight to it. He opened the care first and smiled at seeing how the girls had drawn in it, making it cute. He then took the wrapping paper off the gift and was surprised to see they were fire tonfa. "Where did you girls find these?" He asked.

Flare giggled. "Mr. Auric had them and I went and collected 100 gold coins to buy them. Aunt Rachel helped with the winged sapphires she had so that we could help them for you, Daddy," she said.

Smiling, Blaze picked up Flare and Viola, setting them in his lap. "What a thoughtful gift, you two," he said.

"We have one more gift, Daddy," Viola said.

"Oh?" He asked with a smile.

Both his daughters gave him cute, daughterly kisses on either side of his face. "We love you, Daddy!" They said in unison. "Happy Father's Day!"

Blaze smiled again and hugged his daughters, accepting Azula from his wife and hugging her too. "My little girls," he said fondly.

He was filled with pride to be the father of three sweet little girls who, along with his wife, were his whole world.

* * *

**Happy Father's Day to all the fathers out there! :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
